1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for use with circuit boards for example printed circuits on which are formed such components as resistors or capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to provide connectors for use with circuit boards in the form of a strip of spaced parallel connectors interconnected at one end portion to enable a group of connectors to be inserted into a hole of a printed circuit. A section of the strip containing the required number of connectors is cut from the remainder of the strip, the group of connectors is inserted into the circuit as a whole. A section of the strip containing the required number of connectors is cut from the remainder of the strip, the group of connectors is inserted into the circuit as a whole, the connectors are soldered to the circuit, and then the connectors are separated from each other. However the connectors are relatively weak and during insertion of the connectors, the connectors of the group are liable to twist and to move out of their parallel arrangement with the result that insertion of the connectors becomes difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide a series of connectors which are stronger, easier to install and which remain parallel whilst being installed.